world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081714-RubiDani
05:24:48 AC: Dani you around? 05:24:58 GG: No, I died. What's new? 05:26:29 AC: Hows the respawn in this game? 05:26:34 GG: Laggy. 05:27:44 AC: Brutal... 05:27:57 AC: Say why'd you leave once libby was talking? 05:28:40 GG: Certainly had nothing to do with her saying me mum is dead in all instances of the universes. Or some kind of fractal existential shite. 05:29:13 GG: That she strangled my father with her bare hands. Or something. 05:29:25 AC: She probably ment your counterpart father 05:29:28 GG: Or kill him herself or something to that affect. 05:29:38 GG: Still. 05:29:47 GG: You know what that means? 05:29:54 GG: I'm alone over here and there. 05:30:07 GG: I haven't been able to find Opossumum. 05:30:29 AC: Alternate dimensions suck... Where was the last place you saw her? 05:30:34 GG: And things are just supposed to be all fantastic and Jazzhands and all. 05:30:57 GG: I don't know. She's usually with me. Sometimes she runs off, but that was an awful time to do it. Maybe she was in the vents making friends with mice. 05:32:15 AC: Well I'll keep an eye out... Sorry dani I didnt know it was getting that bad... 05:33:03 GG: If it was really that bad, I'd have lighted off a bunch of fireworks and offed myself already. I'm not scared. This sprite thing keeps telling me not to. 05:33:09 GG: So it's something, I guess. 05:34:21 AC: Your sprite... what was it? 05:34:46 GG: Some creepy dude. 05:34:51 GG: It was the same sprite twice. 05:34:54 GG: Seriously. 05:35:19 AC: Wait you can do the same thing twice? 05:35:26 GG: I guess so. 05:36:47 AC: So... what is it? 05:36:58 GG: its seriously some dude. 05:37:23 GG: Like, i tossed in some books and he comes out all like "The gears turn in your favor". 05:37:47 AC: What is he the clockwork king? 05:38:10 GG: I don't know. He keeps locking up and not talking for long periods of time. 05:41:38 AC: Thats really weird... 05:41:54 GG: Yeah. 05:41:56 GG: Oh well. 05:42:01 GG: Don't tell the Red Cunt. 05:42:09 AC: I know nothing. 05:42:18 GG: I need to fill in Fate too. I was too upset last night to really talk about it. 05:44:23 AC: Yeah I understand... Still I'm sure the sprite will help... if its anything like mine at least... I don't know where she went off to though 05:45:44 GG: Yeah,,, 05:46:45 AC: Also... Can you do me one last favor? 05:46:55 GG: Depends what it is. 05:48:20 AC: If I die for some reason can you do a witty pun like "down with the queen" or something? 05:48:56 GG: "Long Live the Queen?" And then we find your respawn or whatever. 05:49:04 GG: and we all have a good chuckle. 05:50:01 AC: Heh I get chopped in half. "cutting the queen out of the deck" 05:50:04 AC: Idk i'm terrible at this 05:50:47 GG: We're probably not gonna die too soon. Probably. 05:52:51 AC: Probably. I hope none of us die... unless we need it to kill off someone... but that would suck 05:52:56 AC: only 19 of us left? 05:53:02 AC: er 20* 05:53:05 AC: Keyboard slip 05:53:10 GG: As far as I know. 05:53:17 GG: Unless one of us isn't alive. 05:53:46 AC: Nope. im dead. you caught me 05:54:01 AC: milly is now queen of earth. long live queen milly 05:54:02 GG: Zombie queen. 05:54:04 GG: Neat 05:54:27 GG: You'll have more brains than the rest of this party by the end of it. 05:54:30 GG: Good on you. 05:54:52 AC: Wonderful. delicious. tasty brains.... 05:55:04 AC: ever actually eaten jellied brains? 05:55:28 GG: Who knows? 05:55:37 GG: Things become unidentifiable in the dumpster. 05:56:10 AC: You a dumpster diver too? 05:58:25 GG: Opossumum would do it a lot, so we ended up making it a family activity. 06:05:37 AC: ...Thats... I wish my family had family activities... 06:05:48 GG: Even dumpster diving? 06:07:28 AC: I'd swim in manure if it was a family activity... I've had more interaction with my butler than I did with the rest of my family... 06:07:34 AC: Who is dead now. 06:07:37 AC: ... 06:07:54 GG: Yeah... Shit is sad right off the bat. 06:07:59 GG: Thing will get better. 06:08:05 AC: ... 06:08:15 GG: Or I'll take this whole universe down in a fiery apocalypse of my own making. 06:08:29 AC: I did keep a somewhat recent brainscan of Cookie... 06:10:21 AC: ...wanna make a universal nuke? 06:10:58 GG: That would be nice. 06:11:03 GG: Just in case. 06:11:09 GG: But we should do two triggers. 06:11:15 AC: 4 06:11:17 GG: Just in case someone goes crazy. 06:11:20 GG: Four? 06:11:20 AC: 4 triggers 06:11:22 GG: Why 06:11:33 AC: Group effort. 06:12:00 AC: also if it gets that bad. you have two arms 06:12:02 GG: But Who then. 06:12:05 GG: This is fair. 06:12:09 GG: But really, Who else? 06:12:22 AC: Fate seems loyal enough... 06:12:30 AC: I dont think she'd do it for the wrong reasons 06:12:59 GG: Okay well of course. Fate's the best. 06:13:35 GG: Then who is this last poor soul? 06:14:42 AC: who can we never trust? 06:14:48 AC: Or so you think? 06:15:16 GG: Never? Oh, you're asking the wrong person. Never trust those in power. You're already pulling the Queen bit though. 06:15:39 GG: I'd say Libby but like hell do I want any teamwork with that thing. 06:15:56 GG: I don't really know anyone else. 06:16:00 AC: Merrow it si 06:16:01 AC: is 06:18:52 AC: ...im not really making the bomb by the way. unless the armoury had some antimatter bombs or something 06:19:25 GG: Could always check. I mean, who is guarding it now? 06:19:32 GG: We just have to find out who has it. 06:21:34 AC: Thats the problem. Who does have the armoury... no one seems to be wanting to leave their room yet. 06:21:49 GG: We need to... 06:21:59 GG: find a way to all get on our mobiles or something 06:22:00 GG: and 06:22:11 GG: Have everyone explore and report their findings in that memo 06:22:14 GG: unless that red thing is in there 06:22:52 AC: Red thing? 06:24:04 GG: T.T . o ( Oh look at me! I'm so clever! Let me prance upon the graves of your dead loved ones in the name of snark! Teehee! ) 06:24:56 AC: Libby. 06:24:59 GG: T.T . o ( Do you need anything, poor uneducated new players? Flock to me so I can feel important for once! ) 06:25:12 GG: No, a badger. 06:25:17 GG: Yes. Fucking. Libby. 06:25:18 GG: Ugh. 06:25:59 AC: Badger. 06:26:04 AC: Hehe. 06:26:16 GG: Libby: codename Badger. 06:26:21 GG: From here on. 06:26:36 GG: I'm gonna lay down. This place is hard to exist in. 06:27:02 AC: Yes, you may call er badger but not in front of her. at least not until we have all information from her. Sure thing sugar. ill continue existing 06:27:16 GG: Good. 06:27:25 GG: Don't make me come over there and burn the evidence or whatever. 06:27:29 GG: Man, I am off my game. 06:27:38 GG: See you around Rubes. 06:27:40 AC: Dont worry about it. later